Lukisan Pertama
by SaiIno Yamanaka Family
Summary: "Melalui lukisan ini aku ingin bercerita, ingin mengungkap, ingin memberi tahu ..." / #1stAnnivYamFam / Lukisan Pertama by Reen-AP
A fanfict for 1st anniversary Yamanaka Family (Root and Flower)

And

Special dedicated for My best friend, Ilana.

* * *

 **Lukisan Pertama**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
tidak ada keuntungan material yang diharapkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini

Ditulis oleh Reen-AP

Warning : AU, OOC, and Typo.

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Rate : T

Tidak ada paksaan untuk membaca

Happy reading

.

.

.

* * *

Ino berlari menyusuri koridor ruang kuliah yang telah lengang, dalam hati dia tak hentinya merutuki alarmnya yang ternyata kehabisan baterai, padahal hari ini kuliah wajib Fisiologi Hewan yang diantarkan oleh Prof. Orochimaru―profesor _killer_ yang tak segan mengeluarkan mahasiswi di jam kuliah―dimulai pukul tujuh pagi, dan sekarang alba yang melingkar di tangan kirinya telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat lima menit.

' _sial'!_

Tangannya baru saja terjulur ingin meraih gagang pintu ketika sebuah tangan lain menimpanya, mereka saling bertatapan tanpa sadar bahwa pintu telah terbuka dan semua mata memandang mereka penuh tanya,

"Ehm, Mr. Sai dan Mrs. Ino Yamanaka, apakah kalian telah selesai dengan adegan tatap-menatap itu?"

Suara dingin nan horror menggema, menyadarkan mereka dari lamunan. Ino segera menarik tangannya lalu menatap Prof. Orochimaru dengan gugup,

"Maaf, Prof. Saya terlambat."

"Masuk, lain kali saya tidak akan memaklumi keterlambatan kamu. Paham?"

Ino mengangguk lega, dan segera menuju ke tempat duduknya, di mana sahabat pinkinya―Sakura Haruno―yang langsung berbisik dari balik binder.

"Mampus kamu."

Ino memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Kamu juga nggak bangunin aku tadi pagi."

Sakura terkikik pelan melihat Ino yang menahan amarah.

"Kamu kebo sih. Haha."

Ino memutar tubuhnya ke arah depan, menatap Sai―mahasiswa Fakultas Ilmu Budaya―yang sedang meminta izin untuk menemui Temari―teman kelasnya―entah untuk urusan apa, mungkin saja sanggar. Mengingat mereka adalah mahasiswa yang hobi nongkrong di Unit Kegiatan Mahasiswa (UKM) bidang Seni dan Budaya. Mata Ino masih tetap memandang laki-laki itu kalau saja Sakura tidak menendang tulang keringnya dan membuat Ino meringis pelan.

.

* * *

.

Kantin FMIPA hari itu tak seramai biasanya ketika Ino melabuhkan bokongnya pada kursi yang terletak di dekat jendela dan menghadap langsung pada danau buatan yang ada di belakang kampus, tempat yang biasa dipakai oleh para mahasiswa untuk sekedar nongkrong ataupun unjuk kebolehan dengan bermain musik atau menggambar, biasanya sih anak-anak Fakultas Ilmu Budaya atau Fakultas Teknik. Suasana adem ayem dengan angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi memang jadi kelebihan tersendiri, membuat kita ingin betah berlama-lama di sana. Mata biru laut milik perempuan 20 tahun itu tak sengaja menangkap kelebat Sai yang sedang menggoreskan warna di atas kanvas putih. Di sampingnya, duduk Shion dan juga Hinata Hyuuga yang sedang menggambar di sebuah buku sketsa.

Melihat pemandangan itu, Ino hanya bisa menarik napas pelan, derita perempuan yang menyukai diam-diam memang begini banget ya? Cuma bisa melihat dari jauh untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja lalu menelan pahit saat ada perempuan lain yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum, duuh sakitnya tuh di sini #authorjangancurhat.

Ino mengaduk jus alpukatnya dengan enggan. Biasanya, alpukat selalu bisa meningkatkan _mood_ -nya, tapi tampaknya pemandangan tadi membuat alpukat tidak lagi berguna. Ia segera membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di meja, lalu meninggalkan kantin dalam diam.

.

* * *

.

"Yang masak hari ini siapa?"

"Hinata …."

"Hinata mana?"

"Eh, ini teori Ekonomi mikro kayak gimana sih?"

"Tadi Sakura diantar balik sama Sasuke loh."

"Cieeee … ."

Ino duduk diam mendengarkan dan memperhatikan teman-teman kostnya yang entah sedang mengobrolkan apa. Matanya menatap kosong pada satu titik di atas sana yang tampaknya lebih menarik dari sekedar topik Sakura diantar pulang oleh Sasuke Uchiha―anak Teknik Sipil yang mukanya sedatar talenan tapi ganteng―atau tentang siapa yang akan memasak hari ini. Padahal, dalam kondisi yang biasanya, Ino pasti akan melonjak kegirangan lalu memeluk Sakura dengan sepenuh hati, mengingat bahwa si rambut _pink_ itu sudah menyukai Sasuke sejak masih berseragam sekolah dasar.

"Halo semua."

Suara halus dan mendayu muncul dari arah pintu, tak lama kemudian sosok semampai Hinata Hyuuga muncul dengan senyum malu-malu.

"Maaf ya aku terlambat."

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Nat. Kita ngerti."

Hinata tersenyum dan menarik kursi di samping Ino yang masih belum fokus.

"Ino, ada yang nungguin kamu di depan."

"Hah? Apa, Nat?"

Hinata hanya menggerakkan telunjuknya ke arah depan, Ino pun bangkit dengan langkah penasaran menuju ruang tamu.

Hampir saja Ino terpekik melihat Sai duduk pada salah satu kursi di ruang tamu, Ino nyaris tak bisa mengeluarkan suara ketika Sai tersenyum padanya. "Hai, Ino," sapanya.

Namun Ino masih belum sembuh dari kekagetan. "Hai, sudah lama?" jawabnya beberapa detik kemudian.

Ino duduk di depan Sai yang malam itu tampak keren dengan balutan celana jeans, kaos putih dan jaket kulit hitam, rambutnya disisir agak berantakan atau bahkan hanya d acak? Namun itu membuat Sai terkesan lebih err tampan? _Well_ , orang yang kita sayang memang selalu terlihat indah di mata kita dalam kondisi apa pun, bukan begitu?

"Sudah lama? Mau minum apa?" tanya Ino, untungnya tidak dengan suara gugup walaupun hatinya sudah cenat cenut tak karuan, beradu dengan jantungnya yang seolah ingin keluar dari rongganya. Sepertinya besok Ino harus menemui Dokter Tsunade untuk menanyakan apakah ada jantung cadangan untuknya.

"Baru kok, minum apa aja deh yang penting nggak dikasih air kobokan."

"Sebentar ya."

Ino baru saja hendak berbalik ke dapur ketika Kak Konan―kakak tingkat yang satu kost dengannya―datang dengan sebuah nampan berisi dua gelas jus jeruk dan beberapa toples kue kering.

"Silakan, diminum ya ini bukan air kobokan kok."

Sai hanya nyengir tidak enak menanggapi candaan Kak Konan.

"Nggak usah malu-malu. Permisi dulu ya."

Sepeninggal Konan, Ino dan Sai hanya bisa duduk diam dalam kecangggungan yang menyiksa.

"Ada apa ya, Sai?"

"Eh? Apa?"

Sai tergeragap mendengar suara halus Ino yang masuk ke pendengarannya. "Tadi habis ngantarin Hinata, trus diajak masuk."

"Oh."

Kembali lagi senyap mengisi di antara mereka, Ino menyelipkan sejumput rambut ke belakang telinga. Sai memandangnya dalam diam.

"Oh iya, ini buat kamu. Semoga suka ya."

"Hah? Ini apa?"

Sai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ini lukisanku sih. Rencananya mau aku ikutkan untuk pameran yang akan diadain bulan depan. Tapi, kata Hinata lebih baik aku minta izin dulu pada objeknya."

Ino membulatkan mata melihat replika dirinya di atas kanvas putih hasil karya tangan dingin seorang Sai. Sekali lagi SAI! Mimpi apa Ino semalam, ini bukan hanya di- _notice_ tapi dikasih harapan, eh? Harapan? Bisakah Ino menganggap Sai memberikan _feedback_ terhadap perasaanya yang sudah jadi rahasia umum itu.

Ino masih takjub, terpaku, terpana, atau apalah namanya memandang potretnya dalam balutan celana hitam, boots coklat dan mantel coklat, rambutnya diikat _ponytail_ seperti biasa dengan tangan menadah guguran salju yang mengguyur langit Kyoto. Ino ingat betul, foto ini diambil oleh Sakura pada saat mereka mengadakan _study tour_ ke Kyoto dua bulan lalu.

"Maaf, aku minta fotomu ke Saki tanpa izin."

"Astaga, nggak apa-apa, aku malah seneng banget kamu mau ngelukis aku."

Sai tersenyum, meminum jus jeruknya dengan netra yang masih memandangi Ino dalam diam.

"Suka?" tanyanya setelah meletakkan gelas.

"Lebih dari suka! Aku jatuh cinta sama lukisan ini!"

Sai menghela napas lega kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. "Syukurlah, kalau gitu aku pamit dulu ya, udah jam delapan nih takut ganggu juga. Makasih ya Ino."

"Sama-sama, makasih juga lukisannya. Makasih banyak!"

Ino tersenyum cerah lalu mengantar Sai menuju mobilnya yang terparkir rapi di garasi rumah kost.

" _See you_?"

"Yup! _See you again,_ Sai!"

Ino masih berdiri di teras saat mobil Sai hilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

"Cieeee, yang dikasih lukisan cieee …."

Ino hanya bisa senyum mesem dengan wajah merona mendengar godaan teman-teman kostnya.

"Apa sih, udah dong malu nih."

"Cie Ino malu ciee ...," kata Sakura dan Tenten sambil menowel pipi Ino yang makin memerah mengalahkan kepiting yang direbus.

"Tenten udah dong. Sakiiiiii juga apa banget deh. Kamu kan yang ngasih fotoku ke Sai."

"Tapi suka, kan?"

"Cie Ino cie."

Ino hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi godaan teman-temannya, tampaknya bola panas dipindahkan dari Sakura ke dirinya, tapi Ino tak keberatan, hatinya disesaki rasa bahagia malam ini, sangat bahagia, sampai-sampai rasanya dia tak ingin terlelap, takut semua ini hanya mimpi yang terlalu indah dan melambungkannya ke langit lalu terhempas begitu saja ketika terbangun.

"Eh, ini ada suratnya," kata Hinata ketika melihat sepucuk amplop biru langit tertempel di belakang kanvas.

Ino merebut amplop itu lalu membaca isinya diiringi tatapan penasan bin kepo dari lima makhluk jomblo yang ogah disebut jomblo.

* * *

 _Dear Ino,_

 _Halo Ino, jujur saja aku bingung ingin memulai dari mana,_

 _aku bukan penyair yang bisa memberimu puisi cinta tiap hari,_

 _aku bukan laki-laki romantis yang selalu menghujanimu dengan kata-kata penuh cinta tiap jam,_

 _aku juga bukan laki-laki penuh kejutan yang bisa saja memberimu seikat mawar atau sekotak cokelat secara tiba-tiba,_

 _aku hanya laki-laki biasa yang menyayangimu dengan hati, pikiran dan jiwaku._

 _Sudah lama, sudah sedari dulu aku ingin mengatakan ini._

 _Tapi, lidahku kelu ketika berhadapan denganmu,_

 _Sekarang, melalui lukisan ini aku ingin bercerita, ingin mengungkap, ingin memberitahu, bahwa aku menyayangimu sepenuhnya. Sedalamnya._

 _Would be my mine, Ino Yamanaka?_

 _Love,_

 _Sai._

 _p.s: Will you marry me-nya nanti ya, setelah selesai yudisium._

 _p.p.s: Aku tidak menerima penolakan._

* * *

Ino terpekik nyaring setelah membaca surat itu, matanya berkaca-kaca tak menyangka bahwa cinta yang dia jaga selama ini ternyata tak hanya cinta sepihak. Sai juga menyayanginya, eh? Ya Tuhan, rasanya Ino rasanya ingin mati dengan rasa cinta dan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran #ganyambung.

Pelukan dari teman-temannya menyadarkan Ino dari kebahagian yang sangat berlebih ini.

"Ino- _pig!_ Selamat yaaa."

Ino menangis menanggapi ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya. Ia bersyukur memiliki teman seperantauan yang sangat pengertian dan penyayang, walaupun sering bertengkar dan marah-marah, tapi mereka jualah yang akan berdiri paling depan ketika Ino mendapat masalah dan juga mereka yang memeluk Ino saat Ino meresa bahagia. Bukankah hakikat persahabatan memang begitu? Ah, biarkan Ino menikmati kebahagiannya dulu, teman-teman.

.

* * *

.

"Ooh, jadi lukisan ini adalah lukisan pertama yang Ayah berikan untuk Ibu?"

Ino tersenyum dan melanjutkan rajutannya di atas kursi yang menghadap langsung ke taman belakang rumahnya yang rindang, rumah yang telah dia tempati selama puluhan tahun bersama suami dan anak semata wayangnya, Inojin Yamanaka, yang sekarang telah berusia dua puluh tiga tahun.

"Iya, lukisan yang sangat berarti untuk Ibu. Lukisan yang juga jadi wadah Ayahmu untuk menyampaikan perasaannya pada Ibu."

"Ibu, aku ingin jadi seniman hebat seperti Ayah."

Ino mengusap rambut Inojin yang membaringkan kepala di pangkuannya,

"Jangan jadi seperti Ayah, Inojin. Tapi, jadilah laki-laki yang lebih hebat dari Ayah. Di atas sana, Ayahmu pasti bangga melihatmu bisa melampaui pencapaiannya."

"Ibu sayang Ayah?"

"Hanya Tuhan yang tahu, seberapa sering Ibu mengucap namamu dan nama Ayah dalam do'a-do'a ibu."

Inojin memeluk Ino yang selalu saja bisa membuatnya tenang dalam kondisi apa pun. Ino balas memeluk putranya yang ia besarkan seorang diri sejak kepergian Sai dalam sebuah kecelakan lalu lintas saat itu usia Inojin baru menginjak enam tahun.

Selama tujuh belas tahun Ino merawat, menjaga, dan melindungi Inojin seorang diri. Padahal, Ino bisa saja mencarikan ayah baru, mengingat umurnya yang juga masih muda saat itu ditunjang dengan wajah yang jelita dan pekerjaan yang cukup mapan sebagai salah satu dosen muda yang kompeten di Universitas Konoha. Tapi, rasa cinta yang sangat besar pada suaminya membuat dia bertahan dan mencurahkan segalanya untuk buah hati, harta paling berharga yang dia miliki satu-satunya.

 _'Sai, Inojin kita sudah berumur dua puluh tiga tahun sekarang. Lusa dia akan diwisuda untuk gelar magister seninya. Bahagiakah? Jelas, sayang sekali kamu tidak ada di sini untuk mendampinginya. Sai, kalau saja kamu masih ada, kalian pasti akan berpadu untuk menciptakan goresan-goresan penuh warna yang sangat indah di atas kanvas, sebagai media untuk mencurahkan perasaan kalian. Sai, dia juga sudah berhasil mengembangkan galeri seni kecil milikmu yang dulu sempat terbengkalai, kini galeri itu tak bisa lagi disebut kecil, lukisan pertama yang kamu buat untukku masih terpajang di ruang tamu kita, Inojin selalu berusaha membuat lukisan diriku. Tapi, tak ada yang bisa menyamai sempurnanya lukisanmu. Sai, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku sangat merindukanmu, sangat. Aku ingin memelukmu, ingin bersandar padamu, ingin melihatmu melukis lagi. Sai, sayangku. Tunggu aku di sana."_

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

a/n :

Fanfict pertamaku untuk pair SaiIno dan fanfic keempat di fandom Naruto yang tidak pernah ku posting di akun sendiri karena satu dan lain hal. Tiga fanfic lainnya dibuat untuk event ShikaIno dan sekarang, fanfict ini saya buat untuk event 1st Anniversary Yamanaka Family Root and Flower di Facebook. Dan, saya dedikasikan khusus untuk sahabatku, **Ilana Ayunadia.** Inspirasi terbesarku dalam menulis sekaligus pemeran utama dalam fanfict ini. Semoga kamu diberikan ketabahan dan keikhlasan untuk menghadapi semua cobaan-Nya.

Terima kasih, tidak ada paksaan untuk membaca dan maaf untuk segala keOOCan dan typo yang menjamur, serta bahasa yang masih tidak baku. Saya juga masih dalam proses belajar kritik, saran, dan masukan yang membangun sangat diperlukan untuk perbaikan kualitas menulis kedepannya

Love,

Reen-AP.


End file.
